


Unholy Holy (Lucifer x F!Reader x Simeon)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader gets sandwiched between a demon and an angel
Relationships: Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	Unholy Holy (Lucifer x F!Reader x Simeon)

“Caress his sides, (Y/N).” It’s amazing to you how much Simeon knew about Lucifer’s body and how well it would react to your touches. A deep blush was growing across the first born’s cheeks as his lips moved in sync with yours all while a firm grip on your hips ensured you’d sit on top of him. Truthfully, he hated this at first, and the fact that Simeon is spilling all his secrets just makes him growl and glare at the angel while your eyes are still closed. “Shut it, Simeon… I know your body just as well.” Ah yes, you had figured that out earlier when you pulled on Simeon’s hair a bit; had the angel blushing and moaning out, which was quite the sight to see, but right now it was Lucifer’s turn and you wanted him to relax oh so desperately, “hm… Lucifer.. Touch me. I’m all yours…” He usually hates that, but your sound sounded so sweet against his lips and he really can’t help the wandering hands moving under the white dress Simeon had picked out for you earlier that day. 

You took in a sharp breath, gloveless fingertips feeling kind of cold against your sensitive and burning skin. Lucifer took note of that, a soft, but rare, smile spreading across his features and Simeon couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Cute…” The angel could smell the scent of your arousal, daring to move a gentle hand over the bare cheek of your arse as Lucifer lifted the dress. White panties matched and contrasted so nicely with your skin, but he was quick to notice the wet, almost sheer spot on your core. “Move your hands down his chest… pull him by his tie.” You did as told, listening to Lucifer take in a sharp breath as his head was yanked gently closer to yours, lips brushing over his own, and your hands undied a few of his buttons to slide across his well defined chest. You smiled, kissing him once before moving down his neck, only to moan out against it when you felt Simeon’s nose tickle your core, placing a soft kiss against your dripping entrance, “gotcha…” 

The sound went straight to Lucifer’s cock and his grip on your hips tightened. “Lucifer…” It sounded like a mix between a whine and a mock and Lucifer wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. The kissing on his neck started back up, causing him to hum as you undid his tie and spread the button up open, revealing his nice chest. You kissed down the pale skin, licking over his nipples before kissing further down, sliding until you came face to face with the edge of his pants. “Darling, you don’t have to. I’d much rather prefer if yo--” “Nonsense, (Y/N). Don’t listen to him. Look how hard he already is… begging to have something wrapped around him.” Who knew Simeon could be so bold? Your ass was pushed up right against Simeon’s face and the angel took a long lick between your folds over your panties, gently massaging your butt cheeks with his hands in the process. “Show him how much you love him, (Y/N).”

Lucifer was blushing again, his gaze a mix between glares at Simeon and hopeful puppy eyes at you. His hips bucked up a bit so that his belt hit your nose and you took that as a sign to take his pants off, slowly undoing the belt and pulling it through the loops, snapping it out and onto the floor. You smiled softly, staring down at his bulging pants and slowly rubbed a hand over it. He was big even through the pants and you clenched around nothing at the thought of maybe, possibly, having him inside you later. Simeon took notice of that and chuckled softly, pulling your panties down gently before spreading your folds with his fingers, “good girl…” Simeon’s dominant side had you confused, but what was even more confusing was that Lucifer didn’t even try to do anything. He never tried to flip the situation, or at least the position. Instead, he undid his zipper and the button to his pants for you, giving you free access to what’s beneath. “Entertain me, (Y/N).” Ah, yes, there it is. It was about his pleasure after all, no? You laughed softly, kissing over his clothed shaft before reaching a hand into his boxers and stroking along his length. 

You bit your lip when you actually felt him, slowly pulling him out of his boxers as your eyes grew wide and you clenched again. Simeon laughed behind you, pushing a finger into your gaping cunt, which only made heat rise to your cheeks harder. “Hm? Like what you see, Darling?” You nodded slowly, feeling Lucifer’s hand comb through your hair as if to encourage you to go for it. “You can take him, (Y/N), my little angel. I know you can.” Simeon encouraged you with a long lick between your folds, wiggling his tongue against your entrance next to his finger. It’s not sinning if he’s not actually penetrating you, right? You moaned softly, licking up Lucifer’s shaft to try and mimic Simeon’s movements. Your tongue flicked over his tip once before wiggling against the little slit at the top. Lucifer bit back a moan, watching you closely as you started to feel along his cock, his lips parting slightly when you wiggle your tongue against his tip. 

“Beautiful…” he tried guiding your head onto his tip, and thankfully you took note of that, opening your mouth only to wrap it around him, gently sucking. “How does that feel, Luci?” That name… no one had called him that in ages. Well, no one ever called him that except Simeon and Michael, and Lucifer glared up at Simeon, who was burying himself between your legs. The look soon turned into a soft moan, though, as you slit down on his length. He’d be thoroughly surprised if you managed to take all of him, but he’s still encouraging you to try, which is half the fun. Meanwhile, Simeon’s tongue moved down to your clit, his finger digging in deeper inside you and slowly pumping in and out of your hole. “Hm… you taste delicious, angel…” He hated admitting how much this turned him on, as an angel nonetheless. He still tried to disguise this as him helping Lucifer out, rather than him genuinely getting turned on by this as well. 

You moaned around Lucifer’s shaft as you slid down, the stimulation to your clit starting to feel really good. Do angels just know how to pleasure their partners or does Simeon have experience? You couldn’t tell. The vibrations from your moan were sent through his shaft and Lucifer reacted by pulling on your hair, groaning out. “Do that again… Simeon…” The angel chuckled, repeating his motion and thus, having you moan around Lucifer’s cock again. The demon chuckled in delight, back to stroking his fingers through your hair while he began to thrust up into your mouth. “Hold still, Darling. Keep using that tongue of yours.” And you did, swirling it around his shaft with each thrust up that he gave. You were thankful that he didn’t opt for straight out face fucking you, because you really struggled when the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, but you really wanted to prove yourself. 

Simeon’s mouth latched onto your clit, sucking on the little bud all while his tongue swirled around it. By now, he’s had two fingers inside you and started curling them. Your eyes went wide when he brushed past a particularly good spot, a loud moan vibrating through your mouth and onto Lucifer’s shaft while you clenched tightly around Simeon. If he kept that up, you wouldn’t be able to last much longer. The sight alone had Lucifer take in a sharp breath, speeding up his movements slightly as his cock began to twitch. The feeling of your tongue moving along his shaft, pressing up against his tip every time he pulled back along with the reactions your body gave Simeon, had him close. “Swallow…. For me… Darling…” his words came out a little dragged out, eyes closing as his grip in your hair tightened. 

“Swallow him, angel… and I will swallow you.” Simeon curled his fingers again, his tongue flicking faster and you closed your eyes tightly, hollowing out your cheeks around Lucifer in an attempt to prepare for your own orgasm. Lucifer came with a gasp, pushing your head down on his length until his tip hit the back of your throat and he shot his load into your mouth. He came a lot and you tried to swallow around him, still moaning from the pleasure Simeon made you feel. Some of his cum leaked out around the corners of your mouth and you looked up at Lucifer, whose eyes were staring straight into your soul, with an almost pleading look. He stroked your hair again, small thrusts upward making sure he released all of it, right before you came. 

You pulled off of his length, cum still dripping down your lips as you came with a cry, clenching hard around Simeon who eagerly lapped up your juices. He could feel his fingers getting wetter with each pump, your body shaking a bit from the pleasure rushing through you and he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips, “perfect little angel…” He licked away happily, pulling his fingers out so he could lick those off too before pulling away, watching your hole spasm with the aftermath of your orgasm. He stood up straight, caressing over your butt gently and looking down at you, completely ignoring the giant bulge his own pants had created, “S-Simeon…” you turned your head to look at him, licking your lips, “let me help you, too.” You turned around on Lucifer, whose cock was already hard again from the sight of your own orgasm. 

“Oh, you don’t need to. No worries, let’s focus o--!” But you wouldn’t have it, cupping his front and then sitting yourself on Lucifer’s lap, successfully burying his cock between your folds. Lucifer groaned softly before smirking up at Simeon, “She’s right, Simeon…. Enjoy yourself.” He lifted your hips a bit, grabbing a hold of his cock and aligning himself with your entrance, “I bet her mouth moves even better when she’s moving her hips on my cock.” 


End file.
